


The Red Queen

by JenChevez



Category: Bleach
Genre: Ass-Kicking, Being a Smartass, Crack..ish, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fox Courtesan, M/M, Protect the teens from asshole captians, Someone has to be responsible around here, mother hen tendencies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9928535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenChevez/pseuds/JenChevez
Summary: What will happen when the new substitute teacher is protective over our favorite substitute shinigami and the Karakura gang?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfiction that I've written. I'm probably not gonna be consistent in posting cuz.. life.. but I'll do my best and I'll try not to let this die. I haven't written in quite a long time but criticism is welcome.
> 
> Also I'd like some suggestions. Would you like Akane to be bad or good or both and who should I pair ;) ;) 
> 
>  
> 
> Akane- brilliant red (very fitting I think)  
> Yuki- snow or white  
> Junichi- obedient one  
> Hieka- your majesty  
> Tamamo-no-Mae-a nine-tailed fox courtesan said to woo emperors and cause mayhem  
>  
> 
> PPS: I will not always use honorific, because I'm not Japanese and do not want to offend their culture, that is both beautiful and complicated. But I will with Akane(at least until she meets the Karakura gang, ya know, gotta blend in and all that jazz)

**15 years ago**

*********

Within the confines of an old coffin, a being that is both ancient and terrifying, stirs.

A pale hand moves, as if stiff from disuse for eons. Bright crimson eyes slowly open, peering into the darkness. A gasp is heard outside. The hand slowly reaches upward, pushing the coffin open with a hiss.

The air is tense. The body of a young woman with long blood red hair, sits up, blinking slowly. She looks around, eyes sharp and intelligent, looking at the two people who are now before her. A small young woman with raven hair, two black fox tails, and noble features and an older man with salt and pepper hair and spectacles. They bow before her in awe and reverence.

“Your highness! You’ve awakened!” the petite young woman calls shrill with nervousness. “It seems I have. Tell me, my children, how long have I slept?” She says, her voice rough. She begins to stand up, her naked body on display. She stretches and snaps her fingers. In a puff of smoke nine red and white tails appear behind her along with fox ears of the same color. Akane tilts her head expecting one of them to come forward. “Four centuries now Hieka Akane Tamamo-no-Mae.” a deep baritone resounds next to the petite woman. He moves forward, head still bowed and hands her a goblet with crimson liquid and a green silky yukata. “I see.” She sips and clears her throat, nodding her head as thanks and hands back the goblet as she slips on the clothing.  “Well it seems something interesting is going to happen. The birth of a powerful spirit has awoken me.” Akane smiles, her canines gleaming and eyes full of excitement. Her face terrifying and beautiful. “Let us prepare.” “Yes Hieka. We are so pleased to see that you have awoken. We have missed you greatly Akane-sama." The petite woman says. "We are at your service. I am Yuki and this is my Uncle, Junichi." Yuki says quickly "Yuki! Hold your tounge in Akane-Sama presense unless asked to speak." "Hahaha don't worry too much Junichi, you'll find I'm rather lenient. After a few mellenia you don't care what people say." Akane looks at them in amusement. "Now as I said, let us prepare. I'd like to see what the world looks like now after 400 years." 

 

Somewhere across the town of Karakura, a child with bright orange hair cries for the first time.

*********

**Present Day**

“Okay class please turn to page 94.” Akane says. The door opens and a bright orange haired teen walks in. “Well Mr. Kurosaki, come to be a pain in my ass today or are you actually going to stay for a lesson?” She raises her eyebrow and smirks. The teen rolls his eyes and walks towards his desk “Well I thought teachers or even substitute teachers, weren’t supposed to say ass to students.” He mumbles. “You wound me Mr. Kurosaki, I only say it because I know you can take it without being a whiney brat. Now sit down so I can continue being the wonderful substitute that I am.” She turns and begins writing the lesson on the chalkboard as the teen sighs exasperated.

And hour later the bells rings. “Alright class turn in your worksheets and don’t forget your homework that’s due Monday.” The students all start to leave and Ichigo Kurosaki is the last student left. He places his paper on her deck as she starts going through them. “Mr. Kurosaki, thank you for sitting though a complete lesson without leaving for once.” She chuckles as he starts leaving through the door. “Yeah whatever.” He mutters “Do try not to get beaten up on the way home hmm. I’d like to see one of my favorite students in one piece.” She waves him off as he stares at his teacher stunned. He blinks then scowls at her. “Crazy woman.” She looks up , seeing him out the door and she smiles with amusement. “Yes favorite indeed.” She shakes her head, still smiling.


	2. That Weird Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the new substitute teacher tends to spy on an innocent Ichigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woops I didn't think I'd be writing more so soon but here it is. I just hope you kiddies like it. And thanks guys for the kudos for the first chapter. I'm starting to get into the groove of this. *grins* This is pretty Canon but I'll be skipping around. 
> 
> Now Akane has brown hair and eyes because let's face it.. it would freak people out seeing a teacher with red hair and red eyes. And with how much shit Ichigo gets just for his hair, well it's better blend in.

“Ahhh!” A foot smacks into a boys face and he falls down, nose bleeding and unconscious. “Shut up already! All you idiots look over there!” The group of thugs look over where a vase is knocked over and wilted flowers are spilled over the sidewalk. “Question One! What is it! You there with the ugly mug!” Ichigo Kurosaki yells as he points towards the vases direction. His trademark scowl on his face. “Uhhh.. an offering to the kid that died here.” The ugly mug says. “Correct!” he kicks him in the face as the others stare in horror. “Question two! Why is the vase knocked over?!” “Because we knocked it over while skateboarding .” the last teen says “I see.. then shouldn’t you be apologizing to her!” he points to the ghost girl that is behind him. “Gahh I’m sorry, I’m sorry! It won’t happen again” they say, now fully awake and scrambling to leave. “This kids crazy man!”

“If we scared them this much, they probably won’t be around anymore.” Ichigo says to the ghostly figure behind him. He suddenly shivers and looks around. His eyes catching that of his new substitute teacher. She’s standing there with bags in her hands. She quirks her brow at him then walks off with a smile. “Weird ass woman.” He mutters and turns to the girl “Sorry about using you that way.” “No It’s okay Mr. Kurosaki. I asked you to help anyway, it’s the least I can do.” The ghost child says. “Well then bye. I’ll bring you some new flowers later.” He tells her as he starts for home. “Thank you so much mister. Now I can spend my day quietly. “ she smiles “No problem, hurry up and go to heaven kid.” he waves.

He sticks his hands in his pockets his eyebrows furrowed. His thoughts on the strange teacher that came a couple months back while their regular teacher is in the hospital. She’s a very beautiful woman, brown hair and brown eyes and very womanly curves, at least all male students say she is and the females in school all look up to her. But to him, she made him sometimes uncomfortable or safe. He was confused. He would catch her staring at him at odd times. A smirk on her face and her eyes.. Well they didn’t seem human. It seemed at times they would change. Turning predatory, even changed color. He swore he saw red, instead of the usual brown. Shaking his head at the thought realizing he was right at his front door. “Whatever.” He mutters.

*********

On the other side of town, Akane drops her grocery bags on the counter. The kitchen is spacious yet filled only with the necessities. “ Yuri! Junichi! I brought the ingredients for curry!” She calls up the stairs. The house is two story with three bedrooms on the outskirts of Karakura town. A beautiful backyard with a koi pond. Feet stomp down the stairs and an excited Yuki nearly knocks Akane over. “Oh goodness Hieka. I didn’t mean to.” She splutters. “Yuki, how many times do I have to tell you to just call me Akane. We have to blend in into this world. And calling me Hieka all the time will surely cause heads to turn.” She says with amusement. Another set of steps decent down the stairs. “Yuki, you silly girl. Listen to Akane-sama.” Junichi steps next to his hyperactive niece, his face stoic but his eyes flash with something like exasperation . Akane clicks her tounge. “Really… sama… If people looked at us, they can see you’re old enough to be my father.” He coughs “Well, I’ll only say in this house if that’s aright.” She chuckles. “Yeah yeah.. so whose up for curry tonight?” Yuki grins and goes to the kitchen “Only if you make it sweet.” The two older adults shake their head. “Akane-sama, how was your day.” Junichi inquires watching his leader head towards the kitchen, in step with her. “Hmmm our favorite child actually came to my lesson today, can you believe it? And then as I was heading here, I saw him beating up a couple thugs for a spirit. He’s just so adorable sometimes.” Akane grins. “I do hope the Shinigami open up his spiritual awareness even more soon. We have plans after all. Perhaps tomorrow I’ll go see Mr. Urahara and tease him for a bit.” She winks at the two and starts to prepare dinner.

 

At the Urahara shoten, a man in a stripped hat and clogs, sneezes. “Oh dear… someone's talking about me.” He smirks.


	3. The Perverted Shop Owner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akane arrives at the shoten and by chance meets Rukia in shinigami uniform. And flirts with Urahara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a beta so please excuse any mistakes made. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Dont own Bleach. My writing could never compare.

Footsteps echo on the pavement and stop in front of a candy shop in the shades part of Karakura town. A slender hand knocks on the door. “Hello, Mr. Urahara. I’m here to pick up an order.” Akane walks in and navigates around to the store counter. In front of the counter a tall man in a green stripped hat and a fan in front of his face greets her along with a small girl with black hair and pretty face wearing the standard shinigami uniform. “Oh Miss Akane, I forgot that you were coming in today. Please wait while I take care of Miss Rukia here and I’ll be right with you.” He grins at her behind his fan yet his eyes follow her warily. The girl leans in towards Urahara and whispers “She can see us? What a strange town. Who knew so many humans had such high spiritual pressures.” Urahara shrugs and turns around to go to the back of the shop for Rukia’s gigai. Akane chuckles. “Yes Miss Rukia, I can see you clearly.”

Rukia turns looks at the woman that just entered the shoten curiously. She’s beautiful in a way that most men would adore so easily. Yet this strange woman stands in a seeder part of town and talked comfortably with the perverted Urahara. ‘What a strange woman.’ She thinks. “How long have you been able to see spirits Miss Akane?” She asks. Her thoughts turning to the orange haired boy she met last night while helping him rescue his family. ‘Perhaps they’re related.’ “As long as I’ve been alive I suppose. How long are you going to stay here Shinigami?” She flashes a knowing grin. Rukia stares at her in shock, her body still. “You know what I am?” her hand grasps the hilt of her sword on her hip. “Ai, I do. You’re not the first Shinigami I’ve seen. I just put it together myself. Figures dressed in black, destroying monsters and passing the spirits into the after life. Shinigami.” The woman before her shrugs not at all concerned that this could be dangerous even knowing such information.

Urahara walks in to a shocked Rukia and an indifferent Akane with Rukia’s gigai over his shoulder wearing a maid outfit. “Everything alright ladies?” Rukia shakes her head and turns towards him giving Akane a speculative glance. “No problems Mr. Urahara.” She stops and stares at the gigai. “What the hell is that!” “Why it’s your new gigai Miss Rukia.” He says with a grin and flips the fan over his face glancing at the other woman. He heard the conversation from the back and he knew the woman could see spirits. But how much does she all know. “I am not going to wear that and I am not going to stay over here for a month with a pervert like you!” Rukia yells with horror, eyes still on the scantily clad gigai. “I’ll find some place else to stay.” She grabs the gigai and marches out of the shoten muttering under her breath “Perverted creep.” She turns and nods towards Akane in farewell.

Akane hides a smirk behind her hand at Urahara antics. “She’s pissed at you, you know that right. You shouldn’t tease such a young girl like that Mr. Urahara.” She waves back at the girl and turns towards the perverted store owner. “Well its always so satisfying teasing the young. Especially one from a noble household. Now how about we get down to business.” He says wagging his eyebrows and grinning lecherously as he removes the fan from his face. “Oh hush Mr. Urahara. You are such a pervert.” She giggles and moves towards him.

He watches her with interest. ‘Usually I get smacked around for doing stuff like this with other women. So why isn’t she. What a strange woman.’ He thinks back to all the times she visited him and realizes even then she never beat him up for teasing her or openly flirting with her. He then mulls over the conversation she had with the Kuchki princess. ‘As long as I lived. What an odd thing to say.’ He reaches under the counter and pulls out the candy she had ordered. “Your order Miss Akane. I do wish you’d stay longer, maybe have some tea. Maybe do other things.” He winks at her and hands over the bag as she hands him the money. His hands brush over her skin for just a moment. She pulls back, her eyes flashing crimson, glad he isn’t looking at her face at the moment. “Why Mr. Urahara while that would be lovely spending time with such a handsome man such as yourself, I have family waiting for me at home and papers to grade.” He looks up as Akane smiles at him. ‘Such a pretty smile.’ “Oh” he pouts “Husband?” She chuckles her eyes flashing with mirth. “No husband. Just a couple of cousins who stay with me. Well I’ll be off Mr. Urahara. See you soon” She winks at him and turns to leave. “Oh Miss Akane. Do be careful out there, especially with the Shinigami around.” She looks back at him, her eyebrow raised. “I’m sure I’ll be alright Mr. Urahara. Thank you for the advice and great company.” ‘What a strange woman.’ He thinks as he watches her leave, obviously glancing at things other than her back. ’But so pretty.’ 


End file.
